


Relief

by CoffeePillow



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Glorious smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeePillow/pseuds/CoffeePillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you gotta have some relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> My wonderful friend Shu (@Frostwells on twitter) made this piece and I'm just posting it here. :D Hope you all enjoyed it!!

"Harrison," she moaned as he thrust deeply inside of her. Her manicured hand scratching at his back, her nails digging painfully into his smooth skin, the other buried in his thick, curly hair, which was even less gentle as she dragged him down until their lips met again.

He tried his best to hold her up against the plastic chalkboard and was thankful that her legs were wrapped around his waist, helping with the weight, as his knees were so wobbly he could hardly feel them anymore. All he could feel was her tight, wet, hot cunt wrapped around his cock, the pleasure of it almost unbearable as he plunged inside her at a frantic rhythm while moaning into her mouth.

Caitlin was the first woman he had sex in years after his wife died. She was the first woman he had encountered that wanted him for who he was; a broken man rather than the famous Harrison Wells of STAR Labs.

They had exchanged a few glances and small talks over their work and now they were already fucking in his office against the clear whiteboard. But God, he needed this. She was younger; he barely even know her. But he didn't care. 

From the moment he had seen her with her big, brown eyes, ruby red lips and her lab coat, he knew he had to have her, at least once. Give him this small happiness he knows that's he won’t have again.

She keened and whimpered under him, her eyes shut now and her lipstick smeared all over her flushed cheeks. She was beautiful and he wanted nothing more than to make her fall apart for him. He closed his eyes and let out a throaty groan as she clenched around him and he buried himself deeper, needy and hungrily.

He didn't care that her moans could be heard outside of this room, not as she begged him to go even harder, even faster and he was more than willing to oblige. He lifted her up with one hand and she practically sank back down him; so wet it almost drove him right over the edge. Her breath was hot against his ear, ragged and panting like his own.

"Harder, Harry," she urged him, her voice weak and so high pitched that he could tell she was close.

He pressed the weight of his own body against hers, doing what she had asked of him; thrusting inside her, digging deeper than he had gone before and her head hit against the cold board, a cry dying out in her throat as she tightened around him in her climax and he stilled his movements as his own orgasm hit him. He groaned as he spilled himself in the latex, his breath shallow and his head sinking into her shoulder.

He watched her as she straightened her hair out, a pointless task if you ask him, as he buttoned his trousers back up. He didn't dare ask if there was something between them, no matter how much he would have enjoyed doing this again – maybe in a bed instead of a public lab which anyone could literally walk in and see.

Caitlin didn't say a word as she fixed herself up, trying to make herself look presentable, not like she's been thoroughly fucked by their enemy's doppelgänger. He can't lie and say he wasn't disappointed that this was a onetime thing. 

But he can't lie when she walked up to him and slowly kissed him on the lips and say he didn't feel something.


End file.
